1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioner controls and more particularly to a control for regulating the operation of the air circulation means relative to the ambient temperature sensed by the thermostat control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice in the air conditioning industry to provide air conditioners with temperature controls that cycle or deenergize the compressor motor at selected low ambient temperature and permit constant fan operation during that period of time the compressor is de-energized. While this may have some desirable qualities in terms of preventing air stratification and more even temperatures it nevertheless is undesirable in that the constantly running fan motor consumes electrical energy.
One approach in conserving energy has been to cycle the fan with the compressor so that no electrical energy is expended when the compressor is de-energized at the selected low ambient temperature. While this does in fact result in the saving of electrical energy, it results in the undesirable stratification of air and uneven temperature between the ambient of the air being conditioned and that sensed by the thermostat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,044-Heth discloses a circuit having a thermostat for automatically causing the air conditioner to be de-energized at predetermined low temperatures and including a timing device that causes the room air to be periodically delivered to the thermostat of the air conditioner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,669 discloses still another circuit for causing intermittent operation of the fan when the temperature sensed by the thermostat is below the temperature at which the thermostat causes continuous operation of the fan, thereby bringing room air into adjacency with the thermostat so as to correlate the temperature sensed by the thermostat with the room air temperature.